She's All Around Us
by Soph1198
Summary: When Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily start getting texts from the mysterious -A that could lead to secrets being told and lies being spread they know they have to find out who -A is and what they want before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer p.o.v

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a shiver travelled through my spine.

There's someone else in the woods!

Sounds of leaves and twigs being gently trod on is visible in the far away distance. I move my head from side to side trying to find a way to the far edge of the woods. Where the lights of my house are shining. The woods is pitch black and I can't see a thing. The trees look like monsters in the night sky and the sound of the wind makes everything seem motionless.

I can feel someone staring at me. Like they are staring daggers in my head. I quickly turned around to see someone running in the other direction towards the edge of the woods. All it was, was a black figure. There face was not shown covered by a hoodie or hat.

At that moment my phone beeped signalling that I had a teaxt message. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text:

I can c u

-A

I screamed and ran with all the power I had to my home where my parents and sister are sound asleep and everything is calm. Like nothing ever happened.

I woke up to the blinding sunlight shining through my window. The sound of birds chirping made me feel relaxed. I turned over taking the covers with me making the cold air hit my warm body.

There was a photo placed on my bedside table of me and my friends. Alison, Hanna, Aria and Emily. It was taken last summer before it all happened...

The day Allison went missing.

We were camping at the time. It had been planned for ages. All of us huddled up into a small garage in the middle of the woods. Pitch black outside. All the regular sounds of the woods taken up a decibel making it all seem more mysterious. And not including the horror stories that we told as we toasted marshmallows on a fire.

It all seemed normal until the moment we all heard screaming. We had been asleep for the past 3 hours and the sun was just visible rising up in the morning sky. It was still dull outside but the trees were visible.

We all looked around looking for where the noises came from. That was when we all noticed she was missing. We didn't panic. We thought it was just one of her pranks that she usually plays.

But two hours later she didn't return. That was when it all started to sink and we all started to panic.

That was 6 months ago and we are still waiting for her return. The only thing we can go on is hope.

But time is running out we all know it. Our hope is running out. We have to find out what happened before it is to late.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Aria's. She's the one that will understand the most. I hope. It rang and rang until a sleepy voice answered on the other end. I relaxed and told her the terrifying story of last night.

Aria p.o.v

The sun is shining in the morning sky making the whole world seem calm and relaxing. The birds are singing there tuneful song and people are out taking a stroll with there dogs at this time in the morning.

I squinted because of the sunlight that is beaming through my window. I rolled over in my bed and pulled the covers up over my head. I need more sleep. I met Hanna last night so we could catch up on what has been happening.

It was all going well until she mentioned a texted she got from -A. I thought whoever was pranking us had given up, since I haven't had one in at least a week, but obviously they haven't. We all thought that the texts were from Allison the first time we got them, we kept texting back and when she didn't reply we texted her again. But we knew something was going on. She wouldn't answer any of the texts. So it was simple we stopped texting her.

That was when the texts got worst. It was like he or she could read our mind. I got one first. I was seeing a teacher after school. Only because I was stuck on an essay that he had set and had kindly offered to help me. Only Allison knew about my past with a couple of young teachers. But as soon as I had agreed to meet him and walked out of the classroom, the text came:-

Lets hope this relationship isn't a fail as the rest of them were, teacher lover!

-A

That was the first time I knew that somebody was out to get us. Somebody who know's all of our secrets and isn't afraid to share them.

Since then they have got worse. We only hope that we find whoever -A is, then everything will be perfect again and we can get on with our lives. I hope.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me back from my thoughts. I picked it up off the bedside table and looked at the ID. Spencer. I pressed the button to take the call.

"Hello?" My voice was still sleepy.

" Hey, you sound sleepy." She claimed. I could tell she was smiling from the way she was speaking.

" Yep you know me one of the laziest people around." I laughed and she laughed as well.

" Look there's something I need to tell you." I could tell from her voice that is was no laughing matter.

" Go on."

" I was in the woods last night about midnight, I was just walking home when I felt someone was following me." I braced myself because I knew she was going to tell me something bad.

"I turned around and noticed a person all dressed in black, I couldn't tell what their face looked like, they were running the other way out of the woods and then I got a text from -A saying that they were watching me, by that point I was running for my life. What are we going to do? we've got to do something Aria."

I didn't answer back. I ended the call and threw it at the wall. Oh god here we go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hanna p.o.v

I wandered into the store and gasped in amazement. Gucci bags covered nearly every wall and at the far end of the store were designer sunglasses. Mona my best friends stood next to me , mouth wide open.

" Close your mouth Mona or you'll swallow a fly." I told her sarcastically.

Me and Mona have been best friends for 2 months now. She used to be the geek of the school, with A's in every subject, and no friends. That was until she came to me literally begging on her knees for my help. When we got to know each other we figured we had a lot in common.

She closed her mouth and frowned at me. I just smiled.

" Come on we've only got 10 minutes, time for a little shoplifting." We gave each other a cheesy grin and practically ran through the doors to the Gucci bags.

20 minutes later we were still looking around. I was more interested in the sunglasses, so I spent most of my time there. Mona on the other hand, I could hear her squealing from the other end of the store. She always is a drama queen.

There were only one pair of sunglasses that had caught my eye. They were last seasons and had diamonds on the arms and on the rims. No one was around, as it was nearly closing time and there were no assistants so that was the time to do my job. I picked them off the stand and pulled the security tag off, which to my surprise didn't go off. I opened my Gucci bag and popped them in looking around to make sure no one saw.

I breathed a sigh of relief when me and Mona eventually got out of the store. It felt like everyone in there were staring into my back and I worried every second that I was going to get handcuffed and me arrested.

" So what did you buy?" She asked me wiggling her eyebrows.

" Erm these sunglasses from last season they were really expensive." We both laughed. "What did you buy?" I asked Mona.

" These earrings and the necklace to match." She brought them out of her bag and my eyes went wide. " Mona that's like $1,000."

"I know i'm not stupid duh." She rolled her eyes at me.

It took me 20 minutes to walk home and by the time I got there my Mum had cooked dinner. "Hey sweetie you had a good day?" She always asks me this. It's like a daily routine, even though I know she doesn't care. Most of the time she has a cellphone to her ear. But the only time I actually see her is at dinner so to be honest I don't care that much.

I sat down at the table and started to eat my dinner. I have no idea what I'm eating, it looks like a bowl of mush. But I knew not to complain because all I would get into was a argument and trust me you do not want to hear that.

I was just finishing dinner when the doorbell rang. I knew it wouldn't be Aria, Spencer, Emily of Mona. I sighed and got up heading towards the door. My Mum was following behind me. I pulled the door open and let me tell you I was not expecting who was standing at that door.

" Hi were from Rosewood police you must be Hanna Marin-." My Mum butted in before they could say another word.

" Why are you here looking for my daughter?"

" We were called by Rosewood Mall saying that they have your daughter on camera shop lifting a pair of sunglasses." Oh God. Help me. " We would like you to accompany us down to the station please may you turn around." I turned around and felt something being put on my hands. I tried to move my hands but they were cuffed. " Get in the car please miss and you Mrs Marin." I got in and sat on the uncomfy leather seat and made the slow journey to the police station.

We eventually go there and that was when I noticed that Mona wasn't there. I thought she would have been caught as well but obviously she is more experienced in that subject. My mum went into the interview room to see what she could do. At that minute my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text.

Did you know prison food makes you fat?

-A

I stared off into space. Who would have guessed. The famous -A is back again.


End file.
